Poison
by XQR
Summary: My first songfic. Lu Bu and Diao Chan mainly. Song is Poison Alice Cooper. R&R, i warn you it may be crap!


A/N: I was playing SingStar and I played this song and it kind of reminded me of Lu Bu and Diao Chan. This is a song fic, the song is called Poison by Alice Cooper. Diao Chan's POV. My first song fic, so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or the song.

Poison

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

That's what Lu Bu is, a cruel device set by Wang Yun. Wang Yun's blood is like ice! I should never have agreed to this! It's killing me to follow this plan, I just want to be his and not have to pretend to like Dong Zhuo as well. Lu Bu will end up hating me for this and I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with him if this plan doesn't work…

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it to much_

_I wanna taste you but tour lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Of course I want to love him but I know I mustn't get too attached. I do want to hold him, show him how much I care and love him. I just want to kiss him forever and ever, but sadly I have to save some of them kisses for Dong Zhuo. Sometimes I do think of his lips as poison, but most of the time I think of them as kissable. He is always at the back of my head, I'm always thinking about him, but I mustn't break my promise to Wang Yun, those chains that are holding me down…

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

His mouth is hot, it looks hot and when it kiss it I feel so warm inside. I'm just caught up in his web, caught up in him, his eyes. Everything about him I love.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

I hear him call my name and sometimes I'm with Dong Zhuo, it's tricky sometimes. I don't need to hurt him to say my name but I would if I wanted him to scream it. Sometimes when we're with Dong Zhuo I don't want to touch him, but he's touching me. It's getting so tricky! I'm about to mess up this plan! It's like he's poisoned me…

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

As well as having Lu Bu loving me to death, Dong Zhuo is too. What is wrong with him? Doesn't he see that I am too young and him too old! It kills me more to have to love Dong Zhuo. YUK!

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_

I want to love him, but not Dong Zhuo. I better not appear too attached to him, but seem attached to Dong Zhuo. I want to hold him, but I have to hold Dong Zhuo. I want to kiss him, but not Dong Zhuo. I want to taste him, but I can't…only Dong Zhuo. They're both some kind of poison…I mustn't break my promise…my chains…

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running though my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_

I will love him, I will touch him. I will hold him, I won't stop. I will kiss him, I want to kiss him. I will taste him, I won't hold back. He won't be poison, just Dong Zhuo. These chains will break once the plan is successful! But until then…

Poison…

A/N: I have never written a songfic so I'm not surprised if you think this is rubbish. I haven't read many songfics (you may be able to tell). Please review to tell me if it was rubbish, alright, or in your opinion…good!


End file.
